1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wrench structure and, in particular, to the structure of a wrench whose wrench handle can be swiftly rotated with respect to the driving head.
2. Related Art
The conventional quick-turn wrench structure, as shown in FIG. 6, consists of a driving head 91 and a wrench handle 92 connected with each other. The driving head 91 has an axle hole 93 with an inner ratchet. The end of the wrench handle 92 connecting to the driving head 91 is formed with an axle base 94. The center of the axle base 94 and its two sides are formed with an accommodating groove 95, respectively, for accommodating a toggle 96 and an engaging tooth 97 to engage with the inner ratchet of the axle hole 93.
However, during the fabrication of the above-mentioned quick-turn wrench, the axle hole 93 of the driving head 91 has to be formed with the inner ratchet by additional machining. The axle base 94 with several accommodating grooves 95 also needs to be formed on the wrench handle 92. Therefore, the manufacturing is so complicated that production time and cost cannot be reduced. Moreover, since the axle base 94 of the wrench handle 92 to connect with the axle hole 93 is machined to form several accommodating grooves 95, the structural strength of the wrench handle 92 is thus reduced. Therefore, it cannot sustain a larger stress change in practice. The engaging tooth 97 is pushed by the toggle 96 to engage with the inner ratchet of the axle hole 93. The fixing effect of this mechanism is not ideal. Once the exerting force on the wrench becomes larger, the engaging tooth 97 cannot effectively engage with the inner ratchet of the axle hole 93.